The crime ministers son
by ibliniy
Summary: Dan has a secret. Its so big, even he doesn't know what it is. But when a chance touch shatters the world around him, his friends, KORPS and MI9 what will become of MI9 and KORPS? More importantly, what will happen to the team? Can they ever be the same?
1. Prolouge

hey guys first story pls review!

Dan grinned and kicked the expensive KORPS computer equipment. The crime minister screamed uselessly from the chair she was tied to. Her agents were all over the floor. It was a scene of utter chaos. Broken windows. Exploded rooms. Dan had been told to watch the crime minister. She could only watch as he began ripping out random plugs, causing the mastermind to roar in anger. He was about to destroy what looked like the main plug, when Aneisha poked her head in around the door. "Dan!" she yelled. There was evident panic in her voice."There's KORPS back-up! We have to leave NOW!" Dan jumped off the table, slipping a little on the broken glass. He grabbed something to steady himself, and then ran to Aneisha, pausing to kick a KORPS agent in the stomach. Then, they were gone.

KORPS back-up burst in. They saw the crime minister and went over to help her. Instantly, she got up and ran out after Dan. But the team were nowhere to be seen. She screamed in frustration. "We have to go after them! I want that boys head on a plate!"

"Crime minister it is of no use. They have left."

The crime minister gasped and fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry, mastermind. I was powerless to stop them."

"It is of no concern. They took nothing important."

She stood up. All around her, the agents were cleaning up. A younger agent patted her sympathetically on the back before hurrying over to help up another. It was going to be a very long day.

"DNA matching complete," A voice said. It was the thing Dan had grabbed onto.

"What?" snapped the crime minister. "I didn't even..." She never finished her sentence. Her eyes widened in disbelief. KORPS agents were gasping. If the mastermind had a mouth, it would've been open.

"Crime minister to Daniel Morgan."


	2. The confrontation

**hey guys, this is my second chapter! if you want something to happen in this story, or have any ideas of where I should go with this, then leave it in the comments, and I will act upon it!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Tom whooped and hugged Aneisha. Keri was dancing with Frank. Even Stella was smiling. Dan sighed happily. The MI HIGH party was in full swing. They had just got back from a very dangerous KORPS mission. They had got what they needed and left, while at the same time wrecking the base. Stella blushed as Frank offered her his hand for a dance. Tom made loud kissy noises and Keri put some romantic music on. Stella's blush went even deeper. As she took his hand, Aneisha ushered all her friends out of the base and into the lift.

"Details, Stella," she hissed, "We are so gonna need details."

Stella grinned as they left. It was just her and Frank. He pulled her close and she let herself get lost in the music.

"MI9!"

She gasped and they pulled apart. It was the crime minister, and she did not look happy. In fact it looked like she had been crying. But there was no denying the fury etched onto her face.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" she screamed, "YOU HAVE PLAUGED THE MIND OF MY SON! THIS. IS. WAR!"

And with that she logged off Skype. Frank stared at the empty black screen. The music was still playing. Stella walked over to the player and abruptly turned it off.

"Well... that killed the mood..."

Frank looked at Stella. But it wasn't the happy relaxed Stella he so desperately wanted her to be. It was stern Stella, head of MI9, who took no nonsense from anyone. Disappointment welled up inside of him.

"Get the tem down here now," she said,, walking towards the lift. Frank was about to call them when Stella suddenly said, "and Frank..."

He looked up hopefully.

"...Don't call Dan. We can't let anyone know he's her son. Not even the team."

"Right. Got it." He replied. He clicked off Dan's name. As Stella turned, he watched her. He had come close that time. He sighed and called the team.


	3. The Plan

**hey guys! at the request of smiley, this chapter is longer. also, just to warn u, my exams are this week (AAARRRGGGHHH) so I might not post as often(the tragedy). however, based on Mondays episode (OMG) I am gonna write a fanfic about that. so get ready to rock!  
**

**your loving writer,**

**ibliniyxxxxxx**

Up above, the team were chattering excitedly. The victory and celebration had not worn off yet-AND they had got Frank and Stella together alone!

"Just you wait, theyll be announcing their engagement any second now," smiled a happy Keri. As the words left her mouth, their pencils began bleeping. But not dans. He frowned at it.

"Thats strange," he said, "why didn't Frank call me?" The others were confused too. Why had Frank called them, but not Dan, who was their best field agent by far? They gave a quick apology to Dan and ran to the caretakers cupboard.

"Why didn't they call Dan?" Tom panted as they ran.

"I don't know. It's really strange," Aneisha said with ease. She frowned at Tom. "Are you tired already?"

"Hey. I'm the geek. There is nothing like this in my job description."

Aneisha rolled her eyes and grinned at Keri, but she remained silent. She still couldn't believe Frank HADNT called Dan. The lift doors opened and Aneisha and Tom fell silent. Just minutes before, the base had been full of confetti and cake ("Yum," as Tom said). Now it was clean and tidy, back to the daunting room it really was. What caught their attention was Frank. He looked upset, and tired. They noticed a screen behind him deleting some information.

"What's that doing, Frank?" Keri asked nodding towards it. Frank turned. "Oh, that's just cleaning up some old files for me. Speaking of files, our leak inside KORPS has informed us that they have some of them. From the defence archives."

Toms eyes widened. "But thats impossible!"

Frank looked him straight in the eye. "Thats what we thought as well."

This was their cover story. He hoped they would buy into it, and to his relief they seemed to. "Why havent you called Dan?" Keri asked suddenly.

"Wh-what?"

"Dan," she said slowly. He seemed thrown off by the question. Strange for the person who ordered it. Or did he? Wondered Keri. "why haven't you called him? Hes the best person to lead this mission, plus he know that base inside out."

"Not to mention he has the memory of a thousand people," added Aneisha.

Just another trait he shares with the crime minister, thought Frank. Then he replied,"if Dan gets caught, then they'll kill him. We need him out."

"Oh. OK," said Keri. But she wasn't entirely convinced. She knew something was wrong. When Frank turned his back, she looked at Tom and Aneisha. They were frowning too. They all exchanged glances as Frank turned back. In his hand, he had 4 gadgets. There was and atomiser, a wall hearing aid, a stun gun and a usb to put all the info. He looked at them carefully. Keri looked excited at the prospect of leading the mission, and was talking to Aneisha about it, while Tom stood between them, trying out the gadgets.

"Right, team, you know what to do. Good luck." And with that he sent them away.


	4. Ms Morgans discovery

**HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO again! so, I have read your reviews, and thank you for your ideas. problem is, don't really understand what epilepsy is. so to avoid offending anyone, I might build on the idea that dan has dreams or something about the crime minister, something from when he was born... or maybe theres a virus that affects dan and only the crime minister knows what to do? im not sure, but as always, ideas are welcome, thank you for reading and I hope to update soon.**

**dreaming of the next series,**

**ibliniyxxxxxx**

Dan waited impatiently for his friends. He was at home, and Ms Morgan was downstairs in the basement, designing a weapon for MI9. That was the great thing about having someone who worked for MI9 as a parent, thought Dan happily. You can always go to them for advice. He had asked her why he hadn't been sent on this particular mission and his mother had reassured him that there was a good reason."perhaps theyre asessing one of your friends?" she had said. Dan considered this now. it was a pretty valid reason.

The bell rang. Dan jumped off his bed, ran down the stairs at lightning speed and crashed into the door. He lay there for several minutes before staggering up and answering it. Keri, Aneisha and Tom were all standing there. Keri took one look at Dans face and burst out laughing. They had all heard the loud thud that Dan had created when he-to put it lightly-bumped into the door. He waited till they'd all finished laughing at him, then he invited them in.

"WELL? what happened? why didn't frank call me? who did you defeat? how did you do it? where did-"

"Woah, woah, WOAH! slow down, mate! that stuff isn't important right now. we have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Tom, you cannot-"

"Dan."said Keri calmly, placing a hand on Dans chest. Dan paused and looked at the hand. Keri realised what she was doing and snatched the hand back. She turned bright red and glared at Aneisha. She was doubling over with laughter, pretending to do up her shoelace. Neish was the only one who knew of Keris MASSIVE crush on Dan. Thankfully, at that moment, Ms Morgan appeared, and smiled at all of them. She took in dans bleeding nose and frowned.

"Daniel Morgan! How many times must I tell you NOT to run down the stairs that fast?"

"Always one more time, mum." He turned back to his friends. "So... whats this pressing matter you wanted to tell me about?"

Ms Morgans eyes widened as his friends told him all about Franks reaction and the secret he could be hiding. She knew that Dan was the Crime Ministers son. She had taken up looking after him because she fell in love with him when she saw Dan as a baby for the first time. She had raised him all these years, and knew that if Dan was to find out, he would hate her for everything. She couldn't bear that happening. She disguised her worry and fear though, and interrupted Keri, saying, "Who wants sandwiches?"

"SANDWICHES!" yelled Tom and Dan at the same time. Tom ran surprisingly fast at the mention of sandwiches, Aneisha thought, and she made a note to tell Frank that they should make Tom run for sandwiches-or biscuits. Neither one mattered. She grinned at keri as Dan yelled, "HEY! THEY'RE MINE!" and bolted after him. Ms Morgan tutted.

"Honestly! Boys these days. I can tell you, when I was your age, ladies, back in the stone age, boys wouldn't have thought twice over charming a lady and food. They would have chosen the girl!"

Keri and Aneisha laughed at the sight of Dan holding a sandwich way above his head and Tom yelling "Give it! GIVE IT YOU MEANIE!" Ms Morgan smiled gently, and excused herself as Keri and Aneisha went to save Tom. She hurried back down the hall, and went to the basement. She picked up the phone. It had a direct signal to MI9, so there wasn't any need to type in a number.

"Frank, explain yourself. These kids are getting closer to Dans true history all the time. Where have you been sending them?"

On the other end, Frank nearly dropped the phone in horror. Stella looked at him enquiringly. He mouthed 'they know' before replying to Ms Morgan.

"They seemed fine when I spoke to them. Not suspicious at all."

"Frank London, use your common sense. These kids are spies, not bloody schoolchildren. Of course theyre going to be good at lying and faking."

"Fine. we're having a meeting tomorrow. Can you make it so we can discuss Dans future?"

"Whats there to discuss? Pull him out and get him out of London. Done."

"the team will get curious as to why Dans been thrown out. They'll be sure to discover..." Frank didn't want to say it. Why not? _T__hey'll be sure to discover that one of our greatest operatives actually gets his skill from a criminal? That we, MI9, broke our own laws, and kidnapped him?_ Ms Morgan seemed to know what he was thinking. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll come. See you there."

outside the door, Keri slipped away silently, thinking about what she had just heard. Whats so serious that they are actually considering taking him away? Dans true history? She met Aneishas eyes as she got back to the table, seconds before Ms Morgan. I'_ll tell you later_, her look said. Aneisha gave a slight nod and the rest of the evening continued quite normal, all of them hiding their feelings. Keri worried about the information shed just learnt, while Aneisha contemplated what it could be that Keri wanted to tell her. Ms Morgan was tense about Dans future. She looked at him, laughing his head off with Tom.

Oh dear God, she thought, what are we gonna do?


	5. The mission where it all went wrong

**Wonderful fans, I am back! I have taken up some ideas from you: special thanks to Katniss Bella Potter and Between the Lines for some great inspiration! and as always, thank you to everyone else for your undying support for my fanfic! **

**The holidays have started (YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS) at long last, so I expect I will be updating more often, if i'm not doing something else(though what that would be is a mystery to me). Also, to those of you who don't know, #DIVERGENTMOVIE. Just thought you ought to know.**

**Oh, and I forgot to do this in all my other chapters: I don not own MI High, unfortunately, otherwise this would definitely be one of the story lines!**

The Crime Minister couldn't concentrate. Her mind just kept drifting back to her son. Son. The word felt... strange. Unused. After he was taken, she had vowed not to ever say it , not until she saw his face again. And all this time... all this time, he was right there, looking at her like an enemy. They had physically seen each other. She had even punched him once. A wave of guilt passed over her. But how would she recognise him? After all, he had only been four when he was taken.

_A young woman stands by a kitchen sink. She is washing up the dishes, while her son plays in the garden. The kitchen she is standing in overlooks the garden. She pauses and smiles as he shrieks and laughs at a ladybug. He pulls up a flower and runs inside._

_"This is for you," he says, smiling at his mother._

_She gasps in delight. "Really? Are you sure?"_

_The little boy nods. "A pretty flower for a pretty mummy."_

_Her eyes fill with tears. She picks him up and hugs him. "Oh, Danny," she sobs, "You are the best gift any mother could ask for."_

"Cr-crime Minister?" said a voice, interrupting her thoughts. A young man was standing by the door.

"What do you want?" the Crime Minister snapped. The young man winced, like he'd been slapped. _When did I turn so cold?_ she wondered.

"The-the chemical is a-almost ready. Th-they want y-you to see it be-before it's finalised."

"Fine," she said, turning back to her computer. She stared unseeing at the attack on MI9 she had planned.

"Cr-crime Minister?"

"WHAT?!"

"Th-they want to s-see you n-now."

She bared her teeth and got up. He hurried out of her way and she walked out, fists clenched.

At ST Hearts, Keri and Aneisha were discussing this new revelation. "Dans true history?" said Aneisha, "Are you SURE that's what she said?"

"Yes! I'm absolutely sure that's what she said!"

"But what could it mean? Is there something we don't know about?"

"Whatever it is, Neish, it can't be good. Otherwise, why wouldn't Frank tell us what it is?"

"Why don't we just ask Dan? I'm sure he'll know."

"Didn't sound like it, from the way his mum was talking. We're gonna have to do some research ourselves."

Frank and Stella watched this from the base monitors. "We cant let that happen," muttered Stella.

Frank and Stella began scouring the MI9 files for any scrap of information on Dan. They left his MI High file and his history file, which said his mother was Ms Morgan. They had gone to the meeting, and MI9 had decided that they would risk it. Dan was the best agent in the field, and they couldn't afford to lose him, not after Zoe left. They would just send him on missions when the Crime Minister wasn't there. Which was nearly always. Finally, the only MI9 people who knew Dans history were the people sitting in that room, looking at each other.

"I still don't think this is a good idea..." Frank said quietly.

"What are we gonna do? Not go on missions? What would people think of us then? We have an image to keep up, Frank. This isn't just about Dan, or Keri or any of them."

A small beep emitted from the screen. Frank turned around. "Another mission," he said. "Should I call Dan?"

Stella paused. Then she nodded. "No need to cause suspicion. And if they ask, say that Tom was being assessed. Tell them that he did well." She went out, back to the main base, where she needed to deal with greater things. But to her, nothing was greater than this.

Minutes later, the team ran in. Dan grinned. "It's good to be back," he sighed.

"You never left, Dan. We were assessing Tom, and knowing you, you'd probably do something stupid like you did on Operation: Break-in two weeks ago."

"Oh, seriously? I broke ONE window. ONE."

"Yeah," said Aneisha, "And how many computers? Oh, not to mention that the window was the size of a 2 storey building."

"Still one, isn't it?"

"Ok, guys," Tom said, whirling around in his chair, "No time for arguing. This is gonna be a toughie.

So basically, what we need to do is break into KORPS. That's the easy bit. The hard bit is locating this new virus KORPS have developed. It's right in the heart of the building. We're gonna have to get past the mastermind to get it. Here's your mission briefs." Tom handed his friends their mission briefs.

"Good luck, team. Stay safe. It doesn't matter if you cant do it. At the first sign of danger, _get out of there_. I don't care about anything else."

The team looked at Frank. He looked worried, and older than they'd ever seen. They went forward and hugged him. He hugged them back. "Now go," he said. He watched them depart, and felt his lie to all of them-especially Dan-weigh heavy on his heart.


	6. Memory

**HIIIIIIIIIII GGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSS! So, this is my next chapter, and I have absolutely nothing to say except thank you for your support on my exams (I think I did really well!) and I don't own MI High (oh well maybe one day). Oh, also, for the second bit after the line break, I think you can work out who's who! Enjoy!**

**Flying to Hogwarts,**

**ibliniyxxxxxxxx**

_It is a beautiful summers day. The young woman has just started her new job-as a Crime Minister to someone called the Mastermind. She was approached by his agents- they had seen her skills and planning in the field at a shopping centre. She was attacked by thugs and she had fought bravely, managing to defeat her attackers and call the police. Daniel, her son was with her- he had bitten one of them and ran away at his mothers yell. The young woman couldn't wait to meet this Mastermind person. He was highly feared and well protected. That's what she needed for her baby. Protection. _

_Daniel is playing outside again. She watches him from her new office, smiling again, as he plays with some of the younger agents. Everyone had seen him, and told the Crime Minister what a little angel he was._

_That's when the explosion happened._

_She screams and instantly runs to her son. She never makes it, though, as the next minute, the base is swarming with MI9. They surround her, talking to her, but she hears none of them. Her only thoughts are with her son. She fights them long and hard- roundhouse, spinning_ _kick _**( a tad cliché, I know) **_upper cut. She grabs her son from the MI9 agent who is holding him. Daniel is crying. He has a little cut on his hand. The Crime Minister helps up a few of her agents and they all run._

_Left. Right. Then 2 lefts. Straight on for a couple of minutes. They all burst into the main control room to warn the Mastermind. He is there, and upon seeing the Crime minister, he vanishes, saying "Get everyone out of here and wipe the computers!" _

_"You heard him!" she yells at her remaining companions. "Quick!" She runs to a computer and begins wiping the files, putting them in a untraceable place._

_ Daniel has calmed down by now. He is sniffling a little, but otherwise ok. She wraps a little cloth around his hand and kisses it. "There. All better." She smiles, and Daniel gives a watery smile back at her. _

_They react too late. They are ambushed by MI9, and the Crime Ministers son is snatched away from her. Her companions are dragging her away. She can hear Daniel screaming for her. There is nothing she can do. She has to run. She turns and runs away, crying heavily. She promises in her mind that she'll come back, fight MI9 and find him._

_I'll find you, my child. I'll find you._

* * *

"Scramble, do you read me? Over."

"I read you, Fashion. Over."

"Roger."

"How many times Fashion? _We don't say roger on missions!_"

"You two! Stop it!" snapped Aneisha. "Four-eyes, have we got visual yet?"

"Yep, Magician, we have visual. I'm sending it to your spy pods now."

"One question. Why am I called Fashion?"

"Because Magician and Four-eyes wouldn't let me call you annoying."

"Will you two FOCUS!"

"Sorry Four-eyes."

"Right, I've got visual. What about you guys?"

"Yeah."

"Roger."

A groan came from the walkie talkie Aneisha is holding. They were about a mile from the KORPS base, separated in the shadows. They were waiting for the right moment to slip inside. On the monitor Aneisha was holding, 3 KORPS agents walk out.

"Bingo."

A few minutes later, Scramble, Fashion and Magician **(or Dan, Keri and Aneisha in case you didn't get it)** strolled casually into the KORPS base disguised as KORPS agents. Their mission objective was to get into the base, find the biological weapon KORPS had, take it and run. So far, step 1 had been completed: get inside without being detected. They walked down the KORPS corridor, calling hello to some of the agents to avoid suspicion. They had made it. They followed some other agents around a bend and changed direction. This was a new base, and there wasn't anywhere they could use their spy pods to check which direction they were going in.

"I've got an idea," whispered Keri.

Security was on alert. They weren't going to allow another slip up. Last time, some kid had smashed up the computers and almost killed the Mastermind. They knew they were gonna be next if they didn't up their game. They were scanning the cameras for any behaviour that was out of order. They saw a group of three agents huddled in a corner. They were talking quietly. Security was about to press the lockdown button, when another agent walked by and nodded at them. One of them hurried after him, trying to get his attention, while the other two set off down the hall. They relaxed. Wow. This job was tiring. Suppose a little nap cant hurt...

Dan and Keri grinned as KORPS security fell asleep.

"We did it!" said Keri, wrapping her arms around Dans neck.

"I know, I thought they were never gonna fall asleep," grinned Dan, hugging Keri. Keri didn't let go as Dan pulled back from the hug. She reached up on her tiptoes and...

BANG.

"What do you two think you're-" Aneisha stopped as she took in the scene before her. Dan had let go of Keri, but it was pretty obvious that he did have his arms around her waist. Keri quickly retracted her arms from Dans neck.

"Lets go," said Keri, pink. She hurried out.

"Have you found the place then?" asked Dan vaguely, staring after Keri, trying to work out what had happened. Surely... no way he was _attracted _to her?

"Yeah. Cmon, otherwise we'll never catch up to her!"

Dan shook himself, and he was back in leader mode. They both ran after Keri. Dan was out front, checking around corners, Keri at the back, covering them. Aneisha couldn't keep a sly smile off her face and she kept on shooting looks at Keri.

"Oh shut up," Keri muttered, running after Dan as he went a corner.

"You got so close that time."

"Until you interrupted it."

"Sorry."

"Better you than a KORPS agent. I'll kiss him later. Right now, we need to keep our heads in the game."

"And your eyes on his pretty face."

"Seriously?"

Their conversation stopped. There it was. They were in the shadows, on a balcony. Below them, scientists hurried around, carrying test tubes and shouting to each other. In the very middle was the virus. G9.

"How do we get it?" Keri said, biting her lip.

Dan stared. Those red lips. He shook himself. _Not now, Morgan, _he thought, _not now._ "Aneisha, you're the master of disguise. Go in, pretend to be scientist. Cause a huge distraction. Then Keri and I will run in, grab it, and we'll make a break for it. We may have to stand and fight, but we've got the smoke bomb in case it gets too much. Ready?"

"What distraction do I cause?"

"Anything. Drop a chemical, or, if all else fails, this." He handed her a bracelet.

"What will this do?"

"Explode and melt. Five-second fuse. You can... I dunno, Keri give me something."

"Faint. Remember to scream."

Aneisha nodded and they all split up.

10 minutes later, Aneisha walked in. She was holding a test tube. She pretended to trip over her own feet, and she dropped the chemical onto the floor. There was a loud hissing noise. Aneisha dropped in the bracelet for good measure.

BOOM.

It blew her back, but she was ok, since she wasn't in the radius where most people could get seriously damaged. Seconds later, before everyone had recovered, Keri and Dan ran in, grabbed the virus and ran to Aneisha.

"Cmon, we have to go!" yelled Dan and Keri in unison.

It was too late. KORPS agents came in. A huge fight broke out. Three against three shoved Dan against the rack where he had put the virus down. His hand connected with it, but nothing came onto it.

Somehow, they managed to break through and run. No one was chasing them-they were all under the impression that the three of them were under the pile they had created. The itch in Dans hand was growing. He ignored it and ran on.

They were outside when they were met by the Crime Minister. Dans itch had spread, all the way up his arm. He ignored it.

"Get out of my way!" snarled Dan.

"No. You are to stay here."

"Oh yeah? And who are you to tell us that?" said Keri ferociously. She stepped forward and shoved the Crime Minister. She staggered and Dan had a bit of deja vu.

_An explosion. Dan is screaming for his mother. She staggers away, unable to reach him or help him. He sees her retreating back, and her face, tear stained._

Strange. The Crime Minister looked a bit like his mother. What a coincidence. And that itch. It was making him tired. He tried to remember where he's seen the Crime Ministers face before, but he was falling, falling into darkness...


	7. Left behind

**MWHAHAHAHAHA! I know! I'm totally evil. I sooooooooo left you on that cliffhanger. To be honest with you guys, I'm excited about this chapter- to see what you guys will say about it! So, here it is! Enjoy, fanfic fangirls (and boys).**

**MWHAHAHAHHAing,**

**ibliniyxxxxxxxxx**

"DAN!" screamed the two girls that were with him. The Crime Minister recognized one of them; the one who had pushed her was K3R1. The Masterminds match. K3R1 threw herself onto the Crime Ministers son. The other one, with the dark skin, didn't do anything. The Crime Minister realized the dark skinned girl was defending them while K3R1 tried to revive him. She took a step forward, to the dark skinned girl. She held her position. K3R1 was screaming into her earphone. But the Crime Minister wasn't listening. She wanted her son.

"Listen to me," the Crime Minister said. The dark skinned girl sneered.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I can save him. Just... leave him with me."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"No, I'm not. I presume you know Dan has a... troubled history."

The dark skinned girl began to look curious. K3R1 was still sobbing over Dan. The Crime Minister took another step. The girl put her arms down. That was good. She was willing to negotiate.

"What do you know about Dan? How do you even know his name?" Aneisha asked. She was staring at the Crime Minister, trying to find the right word to describe the expression on her face. What was it? Happiness, or sorrow? The Crime Minister was staring intently at Dan. A shadow of worry eclipsed her face. Worry? What was happening?

"I... have connections with him. Just let me take him. Please." It wasn't an order. It was a request. Then it hit her.

"Are... Are you related... or something?"

The Crime Minister looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't judge him for it. He's my-"

"THERE THEY ARE!" screamed some KORPS agents. One of them pointed at Aneisha. They began running down the stairs. The Crime Minister grabbed her arm. Aneisha stared.

"Please. Leave him with me. There isn't much time. I can save him. He's been infected."

The dark skinned girl frowned. She sighed. The Crime Minister held her breath.

"Fine. Dan can go with you, but you have to let Keri and I go."

"Then leave. And you should punch me for good measure."

"With pleasure," the dark skinned girl said, her fist swinging around to meet the Crime Ministers face. She felt the blow and fell to the ground. The Crime Minister heard the dark skinned girl pull up K3R1 and run away, despite K3R1's protests to stay with Dan. Her agents finally reached her.

"Ma'am," they yelled. The Crime Minister gave herself a moment to regain her icy composure. Then she stood up. "Where were you idiots?! K3R1 escaped, and you were all fussing over a chemical that was never taken!"

"Ma'am, with all due respect-"

"_No._ Do not give me that. You are lucky you aren't Security, otherwise you would have been in a sack! Or parts of you would be anyway..."

The speaker visibly gulped. "What do we do with the boy?"

The Crime Minister looked at Dan. She swallowed back a cry. "Take him to my room."

She walked away, and as soon as she was far enough, she allowed the tears to roll freely onto her cheeks. Her own son, a victim of her plans, barely 16. She got to her office and shut the door. Uncontrollable sobs racked her body, as all the pain and fear she had ever felt for her son came pouring out of her. She would never forget that image. Dan, on the ground, not moving, pale and half dead. This was the week she had found out that her son was alive, a joyous revelation. She had never expected it to be the worst week of her entire life. The Crime Minister cried her heart out.

_You're going to lose him again. _

No, I wont!

_Even if you don't, is he going to accept you? His enemy?_

I'm not his enemy! He's my son!

_Yet here he is, on the brink of death, because of you._

She tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, but they came out, taunting her, telling her what a terrible mother she'd been, how she was never there for him. The Crime Minister curled up on the floor, as if to protect herself.

After a while, she got up, and tried to straighten her crumpled dress. She walked out, towards her room, to see her son, for the first time in 16 years.

**HEY YOU! YEAH THATS RIGHT, FANFIC READER! YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP! I WONT BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE A FULL NAME FOR THE CRIME MINISTER! TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS, AND I WILL USE ONE OF THEM, OR POSSIBLY COMBINE TWO!**

I DONT MIND WHAT IT IS , AS LONG AS IT'S NOT SOMETHING LIKE, CRUELLA DE'VIL.

THAAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!


	8. MI9's side of the story

**AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL, I HAVE MY NAME FOR THE CRIME MINISTER! First I would like to thank all of you for your continued support, and a special mention to Katniss Bella Potter, AlexriderandMIhighforinfinity, Dee and Ella-Rose 13 for giving me some great ideas for names and otherwise, and sorry about the constant cliffhangers, I just like them, can you blame me?**

**Anyway, the name for the Crime Minister is...**

**Rosa Haynes!**

**I thought that it didn't sound too girly, and it was kinda neutral and normal. Anyway, hope you like it, and here is the next chapter!**

**ibliniyxxxxxx**

"YOU DID _WHAT?!_" screamed Stella, when Aneisha told her what they had done. "YOU LEFT DAN WITH _HER?!_"

Keri was sniffling into Tom. Frank put a hand on Stella to calm her down. "Come on... At least we know she wont hurt him."

"Do we, Frank?" said Stella, "Heck, we don't even know if she loves him anymore-if she wants him anymore." She put her face into her hands. Aneisha crossed her arms.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Dan's related to her, isn't he? She told me so!"

Keri spluttered from the glass of water she was drinking **(i know, classic right?) **and turned to Aneisha. "What did you say?"

Aneisha told them all about the conversation she and the Crime Minister had. She reassured them that Dan was gonna be OK. "She's not gonna hurt Dan. I saw it in her eyes."

"We have to get him back," Tom said firmly, swinging his chair around to face the computer.

Frank and Stella were about to agree when Keri said, "No. Wait."

Frank stared at her. "We have to act now! God knows what ideas she's putting into his mind!"

"You kidnapped him, didn't you? Took him against his will."

"Well, yes, but that's not the point-"

"Not the point? _Not the point?_ You took an innocent child away from his mother! I'm beginning to think that the Crime Minister has every right to keep Dan!"

"What were we meant to do? Stand on the sidelines and watch him turn into a criminal? You wouldn't be in love with him then, would you?"

This hit Keri hard. She winced, but fell silent. Tom, however had turned around.

"Tell us the story, then," he requested.

"What is there to tell?"

"I agree with Tom and Keri. If you did kidnap him, make us believe that it was for the right reasons. Tell us," said Aneisha, putting her arm around Keri.

Frank looked at Stella. She sighed. "It was a hot summers day..." she began.

_It is a hot summers day. MI9 are relaxing. It seems every criminal in the world has taken the day off, to celebrate this fine weather. Most of MI9 are chatting idly to each other. Then a sweaty faced woman runs in._

_"Stella! Ma'am! We have intel that the Mastermind has hired a new Crime Minister!" she gasps. _

_Suddenly, MI9 is busy. People are running to their computers, calls are being made to the CIA, the ASIS, everyone. I run forward, and grab the papers she's holding. They're a conversation held between two KORPS agents. I tell her her she has done well, and run to find Frank._

"Ooooo, Stella! Running to find your knight in shining armour!" said Tom, wiggling his eyebrows at Frank. Frank turned red as Aneisha and Keri fell about laughing.

"Oh, shut up," snapped Stella, but she was red as well. Frank gazed at her blush and a tiny spark of hope was reignited. He shook himself as Stella carried on.

_Once I find Frank, we gather our best agents-100 of them. We have a comms unit for each of them. We all know what catching the new Crime Minister means. MI9 will be one of the greatest agencies in the world. We will make history. We all run out and clear the roads with our police cars. We race down the motorways, and finally, we're there. We turned off our sirens, as not to alarm anyone, and sneak in silently. The first thing we see is a little boy playing with some KORPS agents. _

_"Poor child," someone mumurs. They have just said what we are all thinking._

_Frank taps me on the shoulder, and points at a lady who's gazing at the little boy with a small smile on her face. On her desk it says, THE CRIME MINISTER. _

_"How very helpful," I murmur. Frank grins at me. I turn to the team of agents and whisper the plan to them. They pass it onto the others, and we all split up. There are five units: Units T, U, V, W and X._

_"Units, are you in position?"_

_"W is good."_

_"Y, bored and waiting."_

_"T, when are we gonna blow this place to the ground?"_

_"X, and we're blowing the door up, T. You'll do the next one."_

_"U, lets get this over with."_

_"On my count... 3... 2... 1... GO!"_

_We all burst in. Within minutes we've apprehended the place, but the occupants are fighting back. The Crime Minister breaks through and grabs the little boy. She recues a few more agents, and they all run._

_We stop outside their main door, so they believe they've lost us. I can hear the Crime Minister through the door._

_"There, all better," she says._

_A thought passes through my mind, an impossible thought..._

_Surely, that little boy isn't the Crime Minister's son? I tell this to Frank, and realisation dawns on him too. At that moment, Unit X blows the door out, and the KORPS agents react too late. I snatch the small boy away from the Crime Minister, and she screams his name. He yells back at her, but she is being dragged away by her agents. I see her face, streaming with tears, as she is forced to turn and run. I feel no sympathy for her. She shouldn't have become the Crime Minister. _

_T__he little boy is another matter. He is crying, so I try and cheer him up. "Hello," I say, smiling at him, "What's your name?"_

"And he said his name was Daniel Haynes." Stella finished the story, to be met with shocked silence. Frank put his hand on her arm again.

"You did the right thing," he whispered.

"So, I'd better begin tracing Dan then," Tom said. He swung his chair around for the third time that day.

Keri and Aneisha noddded in agreement with him. They both walked to the door.

"We'll go see if we can persuade Mr Flately to give us hall passes for a couple of lessons," Keri called over her shoulder.

"Lets say it's for work experience," Aneisha told her.

Keri gasped, and her eyes lit up. "We can say we work at a hairdressing salon!"

Aneisha's hair bounced up and down as she nodded. "Yeah! And then..." They walked out, chatting.

"So, you don't hate us do you?" asked Frank.

"Like you said, Frank. You did the right thing," Tom replied without turning around. "Now, lets find Dan."


	9. Dan finds out

**Well! Next chapter people!**

**ibliniyxxxxx**

The Crime Minister could feel her hands shaking. The walk seemed to take forever, even though she had done it many times before. She was seeing her son again for the first time in 16 years. And he wasn't even going to be conscious. He had accidently absorbed the chemical G9 through his skin, and now he was asleep. The Crime Minister had heard of people never waking up, having died when they were sleeping and it scared her. What if he never wakes up? thought the Crime Minister. Will I ever know him again? She stopped outside the door. A few KORPS agents hurried by, whispering. Word had spread like a fire in a forest that the first victim of the virus G9 was the Crime Minister's son. No one was allowed in there. She put her hand on the electrical hand print scanner.

"Rosa Haynes, Crime Minister. Accepted."

Hearing her name was strange. She had stopped using it the day Dan was kidnapped, and started again when she found out he was alive and well. This was perhaps the fifth time she had heard it, but it was unnerving. She walked in and...

"PLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSE, Mr Flately! We need these passes!"

Back at ST Hearts, Keri and Aneisha were failing to get any hall passes from Mr Flately. He was refusing on the grounds that 'Mrs King would kill me if I let any more students out of the lessons.' They had made up a great cover story, and Keri could feel it all going to waste as she tried to persuade Mr Flately to give them some. Aneisha was rubbing her forehead; it was something she did when she was frustrated. "What about this: you give us those hall passes, then pin the blame on me? I'll own up to it. I wont let her kill you, I promise."

Mr Flately still looked uncertain as he handed over three hall passes. "Where is Tom, by the way? When you see him, tell him if he ever wants to get ahead in the game of love, I'm right here. See you!"

Keri and Aneisha managed to contain the laughter until they had stepped outside Mr Flately's office.

"The game of love? What was that all about?" giggled Keri.

"I think we know what Tom was talking about in his problem sessions," she sniggered, and they both went back to their base, fully intending to verbally abuse Tom about this hilarious subject.

... and saw him lying there. On the end of his bed was the label, 'Daniel Haynes.' Her eyes didn't seem to want to look at Dan. She was leaning against the closed door, staring at the name label and hearing the scientists talk in low voices. One of them spotted her, and beckoned to the others to leave. When the room was completely empty, she averted her eyes from the name label and stared directly into her sons face.

Dan was deathly pale, and there was a large ugly purple rash running up his arm. They had put him on a drip, and his breathing was shallow. She stood, horrified for a few minutes, until there was a gentle tap on her shoulder. The Crime Minister looked around. It was one of the scientists.

"Would you like us to wake him up for a few minutes?" She asked. "We think he can take it." The Crime Minister nodded, and she pulled him off the anaesthetic. He gasped and woke up. She sat by the bed.

"Hello," the Crime Minister said quietly. Dan looked at her.

"You," he said weakly, "You're the.. the..." he couldn't continue. Dan went into a coughing fit and she fixed the oxygen tank onto him so he could breathe. "Why did you help me?"

"Because... well, Daniel, you're my son." She pushed the words off her tongue before she could stop herself. Dan stared at her like she was crazy. The moment was broken as Dan moaned in pain. The purple rash was growing. She moved forward to help him but he pulled away.

"Stay away from me, you crazy bat," he managed to snap. "You need to see someone."

She almost smiled. He had the same fire as her father. "Danny..."

_Dan is being picked up by his mother. She is crying._

_"Oh Danny," she sobs, "You are the best gift any mother could wish for."_

Dan blinked as this flashback ended. The Crime Minister pulled out a photograph and handed it to him.

"Look. It's us," she said. Dan took the photo from her and stared at it. In it was a little boy, in his mothers arms. The same young woman Dan kept on seeing in his flashbacks. He gazed at the photo. "Do you believe me now?"

The Crime Minister watched her son inspect the photo. He looked up and whispered, "You're my mother?"

She nodded.

"No. You're lying. I grew up in a happy home! Are you telling me my entire life has been a lie?" shouted Dan. He went into a much more violent coughing fit and spat out some blood. "You are crazy! You cant be her!"

Dan pointed to the picture she had given him. He wasn't going to believe her until she said something that only he knew- something personal.

"You have a scar on your left knee," she said. Dan snorted.

"How do I know you didn't get a full body inspection on me?"

"You got it from riding your tricycle. You fell off it when it went out of control in Hyde Park, and a rock on the ground cut you there."

Dan froze. "How... how did you... how did you know? I've never told anyone that!"

The Crime Minister reached out and stroked Dans hair. "I'm your mother, Danny. How else would I know?"

He didn't reply. He just stared at the picture in his hands.

"Whats my last name?" he asked, finally.

"Haynes. I'm Rosa Haynes, and you're Danny Haynes, my son."

"Does that make me a criminal, like you?"

"We're not criminals. We fight for what we believe is right."

"And what you want is death and destruction!"

Rosa Haynes sighed. The years inside of MI9 had rubbed off on him.

"Don't worry," she said lovingly, putting the anaesthetic back into him. "Soon, you'll see things _our _way."

"Yeah, right," Dan said sleepily, "Like that'll ever happen..." He drifted off into sleep.

The scientists came back in. Rosa Haynes stood up. "Save him," she ordered coldly. "Otherwise, and I can assure you of this, no one will save you."

Some of them whimpered. She walked out, casting a glance over her shoulder, worried it might be last time she'd see him alive.


	10. Toms crush

**WHHHAAATTT UUPP! sorry i haven't updated in a while! theres been loads of stuff going on, and i just haven't found the time! do not worry, i am not abandoning you! Next chapter! **

**enjoy!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Hours later, Keri and Aneisha were in base, teasing Tom.

"Come on Tom! Tell us who your love is!" yelled Aneisha.

Tom turned a delicate pink and didn't reply. He just carried on scanning London for Dan. The truth was, Tom had a little bit of a crush on Aneisha. He liked the way she would tilt her head to the side when she was thinking. He liked the way she smiled. He loved everything about her.

Keri interrupted his thoughts by throwing herself dramatically onto his lap.

"Kiss me Tom! I'm your crush!" she said, grabbing Tom's shirt. He turned a deeper shade of red as he imagined Aneisha there instead of Keri.

Frank walked into a very strange scene. He saw Keri on Tom's lap, about to kiss him, and Aneisha laughing hysterically from the middle table. He threw a questioning look at Tom. Like the way Keri had told Stella and Aneisha about her huge crush on Dan, Tom had confided in Dan and Frank. Tom shook his head slightly as an indication that no, I do not suddenly like Keri, and yes, they are mocking me.

"What's this about?" Frank asked. Keri jumped off Tom's lap.

"TOM'S GOT A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!" she shouted. Tom folded his arms.

"All right, no need to tell the whole of MI9," he muttered.

"Speaking of MI9, have you found Dan yet?"

They all turned around. Stella was on one of the screens. "What's all this about Tom having a crush?" she asked, smiling at Tom. Stella could be such a teenage girl sometimes.

"We'll tell you later. Have you got anything on Dan?" Frank said, taking over.

"No. You? Finished that search yet?"

Frank looked at Tom. He shook his head.

"I've only done the west side of London. This would be so much easier if Dan would just turn on his tracker."

"Guys, do you think Dan would want to come back, if the Crime Minister's told him... you know?"

Keri snorted. "Don't be silly, Neish. Course he would want to come back. He's not gonna turn into a criminal..." she looked at Frank and Stella, who had exchanged glances at her words. "... Is he?"

"Think of it this way," Frank said in a low voice. The mood, which had been happy and confident moments before, changed to worried and serious. "If, one day, you woke up and found out your entire existence was a lie, that you were kidnapped and made to believe that you were MI9, that your mother spent all these years mourning you, that the very system you trusted had broken its own rules, how would you react?"

Keri, Tom and Aneisha looked at each other. They would react very badly, they all knew that. But Dan? Dan was a bit unpredictable. Would he really turn?

The question hung in the air, until a beep broke the silence. Then another beep. Soon, the computer was beeping rapidly. They all gathered around Tom as he turned to face the computer. Frank moved the computer forward for Stella so she could see too, and she gave him a grateful smile. His heart leapt and he smiled back.

"This is the location of every KORPS base we know of and any new ones the computer has just found. You guys need to search these, see if you can get any intel on Dan."

"What? There must be 100 on there!" Keri and Aneisha exclaimed.

"150, actually," Tom corrected. Then, seeing the girls faces, especially Aneisha's, he added, "I'll conduct a computer search of the furthest ones. But for the closest ones, you're on your own."

"Or rather, I'll be guiding you," said Frank, frowning at Tom. He didn't usually go soft like that. Then he looked where Tom was looking which was Aneisha's face, and he needed no more explanation. He grinned.

Stella caught sight of Frank's grin, and immediately demanded, "What? What's so funny?"

Frank waited until Keri and Aneisha had left. "Oh, nothing, Stella. Tom just has a crush on Aneisha, and he softened up for her, doing some of the searches himself."

"FRANK!" yelled Tom, turning red as Stella laughed. "SERIOUSLY! YOU ARE WORSE THAN DAN- AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!"

"I wont tell anyone, promise," Stella smiled. She turned around at a call from her office door. "Oh, ok, I'll be right there. Sorry. Somethings come up. Stella out," she said. The call ended.

Back in the KORPS base, Dan woke to find himself surrounded by people in white lab coats.

**MWAHAHHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! i know. im evil.**


	11. Needles and supreme rulers

**Next chapter sorry its so late have to run!**

**ibliniyxxxx**

He remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out a weird dream he'd had. Something about the Crime Minister being his mum? No way. That was impossible. He smiled at the thought. Then he sat up. The people in the white coats noticed, and turned around. Dan saw KORPS written on their coats, and punched the closest one. He then tried to get out of the bed he was in, but gasped in pain and looked at his arm. He almost fainted when he saw it. There was a huge purple rash running up it, and before his very eyes it grew, going into his shoulder. A young man pushed him back onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked Dan. Dan just stared. Why were they being so nice to him?

His question was answered when the one he had punched muttered, "OK. I can see the similarities between him and the Crime Minister."

Dan groaned and fell back against the pillows. He looked at the young man. "So that wasn't a bad dream then?"

"I'm afraid not, Master Haynes."

"Call me Dan. And sorry about the nose, by the way," he said.

The bleeding one nodded in appreciation. "At least this one's got manners."

Dan inspected the rash on his arm. "What is it?"

"G9. You absorbed it, now the Crime Ministers gonna kill us all if we don't save you," the young man said. He smiled. "You're a lot tougher than I remember you. Seems only yesterday I was playing rock paper scissors with a sweet little angel."

Dans eyes widened. "You know me?"

He nodded. "Mark Birmingham. Your carer."

On the other side of Dan, unnoticed, a lady pushed a needle into his arm. "Youch!" he yelled.

Mark smiled. "That's Rebbeca Milestron."

Rebbeca nodded at Dan.

"Can you tell me more about my past? I mean, I never..."

Mark and Rebbeca smiled. "Sure. We can do that. But first, lets get you cured and with your mother."

Rebbeca and some of the others gathered around his arm, murmuring interestedly at the rash on it. "I think this will work. I'm James Roberts by the way," He announced. Dan gulped nervously at the sight of such a large needle. Mark noticed.

"Don't worry," Mark said gently. "You'll be asleep the moment we inject that into you."

"I don't think I want anything unknown in me. I mean look where it got me," Dan replied. A few of the scientists laughed. James pushed the needle into Dan, and everything went black.

A few hours later, he woke in a different room. "How the hell am I moving?" he said blearily. Laughter rang out.

"I think I'm gonna like this kid," someone said.

Dan sat up-and his head gave a rush. He groaned and lay back down again. Rebbecas face came into view.

"The Crime Minister is gonna be here any minute. Try to play nice," she whispered. Then she hurried out, giving a frightened squeak as Rosa Haynes walked in.

She saw her son. He wasn't fully cured yet. It was reducing, the rash, and was just a thin purple line now. She sighed in relief. Dan realised she was there and pulled himself up. "So. Um. Hi."

"Hello again, Daniel."

There was silence. All Rosa wanted to do was hug him, but she wasn't sure if he would let her. She sat down next to him, and the silence continued.

"Why didn't you come looking for me?" Dan blurted out. She reached out and held his hand. He didn't pull away. A good sign, she thought.

"I tried so hard, baby. But you weren't anywhere. I had people on the lookout 24/7. Eventually, I gave up, thinking I would never find you again."

Rosa pulled him towards her and she hugged him. She felt his body go rigid for a second, then relax. He hugged her back. When they broke apart, they were both crying.

"Wow. I made the Crime Minister cry. Miracle," Dan said and Rosa laughed. He sighed and sat back. "All these years, Ive hated you..."

"You don't need MI9 anymore Danny! Stay with us!"

"I want to. But I just don't believe in what you do."

"All we want is justice against them!"

"But they'll come looking for me. Everyone will. Can I talk to my friends?"

Rosa hesitated.

"Please!"

"All right. Wait here."

She got up and walked out. Time for a little chat with MI9.

* * *

"HAHA! I am the Supreme Ruler of quick search!"

"Supreme Ruler?" whispered Stella, sniggering. "I think we need to give Tom a reality check."

Frank grinned. Tom was on a roll, and he was getting cocky. They both knew what to do.

Tom swung around on his chair. "SEE! Told you I could do it!" He watched Franks face grow horrified. Frank pointed at the screen.

"Look what you've done!" he screamed.

Tom turned around and saw a huge virus approaching. He gave a loud high pitched scream and tried to stop it.

"It's not leaving!" Tom put his head in his hands. That's when he noticed Frank was laughing. Stella was standing behind him, holding a camera. He glared at them.

"Now this is going on MI9's funniest moments," she said waving the camera at him. Tom huffed.

"What. Ever," He snapped. "I have work to do."

"So this is how you spend your time at base. I'm surprised."

"DAN!" Tom threw himself at the screen, practically hugging it. He slipped and fell, but bounced back up, beaming. "How are you?"

"I'm doing ok. That thing... G9... It's almost out of my system."

"What about the Crime Minister? Has she done anything to you?" Stella asked leaning in.

"No. Rosa said I could talk to you guys."

They all sighed in relief. Then Tom frowned.

"Rosa? I would expect her to have a name like Cruella or Mrs Evil..." He trailed off as Rosa appeared. "Err... Hello, Dans mum," he said feebly.

"Too late, mate. Too late."

Rosa sat with her arm around Dan. A week ago, he would've twisted her arm back, Tom thought. Funny how things change.

"I want to have a word with you," she said.

**ok guys i have to be real fast, but if you would like stella and rosa to talk about some thing during this conversation, please leave it in the reviews, and i'll try to add it in along with my big twist. oh and can i get at least 70 reviews? Id appreciate it! thanks!**


	12. Keris memory

**I forgot to do one of those disclaimer thingies so...**

**I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH!**

**ibliniyxxxx**

The way Rosa Haynes said those words prompted Tom and Frank to leave. Dan, on the other end, looked at his mother and she gestured for him to go as well. Stella and Rosa waited until they had all left before speaking.

"Give Dan back to us, Rosa. You have no claim over him."

"I have every right to keep him here! You kidnapped him! You took him away!"

"I was just doing what-"

"What you thought best, Stella? I thought so. You're not going to apologise, are you?"

"You shouldn't have joined the dark side, Rose!"

There was a shocked silence between them. Stella hadn't called Rosa Rose ever since their childhood together. They had been such good friends, even when they had grown up. Stella had been sworn to secrecy by MI9, so she couldn't tell anyone that she was head of MI9. Rosa had told Stella everything, and Stella had betrayed her. They never spoke of it, but it was always there.

Rosa composed herself before continuing. "I did what I had to."

"If you needed a job, you could have come to me!"

"But you never said anything, did you? Because you were such a patriot, dedicated to protecting your country. That's why I called you Knight, and not Stella."

Stella had no comeback to this. They waited for the other to break the silence between them.

Finally, Stella said, "What happened to us, Rose? We were such good friends. Almost sisters."

"And you betrayed that sister, Knight. You took her son away from her, and she will never forgive you."

The words hit Stella hard. "I gave him a proper upbringing," she hissed.

That's when the fight began. They screamed at each other for hours. Outside, Tom and Frank winced as they heard the muffled screaming.

"Youch. Do not want to be in that room right now," said Tom as Stella yelled something particularly rude at Rosa. Frank, however, wasn't listening.

"If Dan stayed at the KORPS base," he said to Tom, "Would that mean he met Zoe there? Or Keri?"

Tom paused. He hadn't considered this. He turned on his comms unit and said to Keri and Aneisha, "Meet us at Dan's house. We got something to discuss."

* * *

20 minutes later, Frank, Tom, Aneisha, Keri and Ms Morgan were all gathered at the table. They listened to what Frank had to say, then turned to Keri.

"Well? Do you remember Dan?" Aneisha asked her best friend.

Keri frowned, in deep thought.

_A long white corridor. K3R1, or Keri as she likes to call herself, is being led down here by the Scientist General. She has been told she's going to meet a boy, the same age as her. Keri cant wait._

_The boy is sitting on her bed, inspecting her teddy. He looks up and smiles as she comes in._

_"I'm Keri," she says shyly. He sticks out his hand and she takes it._

_"I'm Dan."_

Keri gasped and opened her eyes. Everyone was waiting expectantly.

"I've met Dan before," she said, "When I was at KORPS. He was holding my teddy."

"Can you remember anyone else? Zoe?" asked Frank urgently.

Keri closed her eyes again. Her shoulders slumped. "Nope. Nothing."

Ms Morgan sighed. "What I want to know is what we're going to do. Ideas?"

Frank, Aneisha and Keri shook their heads. Tom looked resolute.

"We break in. Tonight."

He was staring at the picture of Dan on the mantelpiece opposite Dan. "Tonight, we're bringing Dan home."

**so sorry its brief, but school has started which means i'll be posting a lot less! perhaps once every two weeks!**


	13. Another discovery and an oath

**Hey guys, new chapter pls enjoy! all of this is happening simultaneously(if that's how you spell it), pls keep that in mind!**

**ibliniyxxx**

"A PROPER UPBRINGING! HE ALMOST DIED!" screamed Rosa. In seconds, their chat had gone from polite conversation to a huge blowout.

"THAT WAS A PRECAUTION! HE KNEW THAT!" Stella shot-or rather, yelled-back.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR PATRIOTIC VALUES! WHY DON'T YOU DO THOSE MISSIONS YOURSELF?!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"HIS MOTHER!"

"SOME MOTHER YOU WERE," snapped/yelled Stella. "YOU LEFT YOUR SON BEHIND!"

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW BLOODY DARE YOU! EVERYTHING I DID WAS TO PROTECT HIM!"

"AND YET HE ALMOST DIED FROM SOMETHING OF YOUR CREATION! WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT YOU, BITCH?"

The screen went black as Rosa burst into tears. Breathing heavily, like she had just run a marathon, Stella turned around. She gathered herself up and took deep breaths. She had never expected that conversation to end like that. She had hoped they could come to a compromise. It seemed that idea was off the table. There was no way Rosa was gonna give back Dan willingly now. But they couldn't kidnap him again! What would that say? And she had spent years trying to convince herself that taking her best friends son was the right decision. Would she really survive another ten, trying to convince herself again?

And Dan! Dan would be heartbroken. He would never forgive her. Stella sat down. What a dilemma she was in! She logged into the MI9 server to call Frank and Tom down, and to her surprise they were no longer there. Everyone was at Dan's house. Frowning, she picked up her bag and went to see what they were doing.

* * *

Rosa put the laptop aside, sobbing. Dan poked his head in around the door.

"Rosa?" he said. Dan wasn't comfortable with calling Rosa mum yet. She was sitting on his bed crying. When she saw him, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and invited him to sit next to her. He went. "What happened?"

Rosa gave a shaky laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't hear. There are probably two people in Japan wondering what happened."

Dan's eyes widened. The Crime Minister making a joke? Unheard of. She really had changed. He moved closer to her. "Well... I heard some of it. Including the bit where Stella called you... you know."

Rosa stared at the laptop. She hadn't talked to her best friend in almost 12 years, and this was how it went. Maybe they just weren't meant to, after all this friction. The slightest thing could set them off on another screaming showdown.

Dan saw the sadness in his mothers eyes, and decided to do something he wouldn't even have thought about a few hours earlier.

He hugged her.

For a moment Rosa was so shocked she didn't hug him back. She kissed the top of his head, and cried her heart out.

* * *

There was a knock at Ms Morgan's door. The others snapped out of their reviere. They had not said a word since Tom spoke. Could they really do it? Ms Morgan and Frank got up to answer the door. Straining their ears, Tom, Aneisha and Keri caught a few words, including, 'bitch' 'mother' and 'totally blew it'. Seconds later, Stella walked in, followed by Frank and Ms Morgan.

"I had a video call with the Crime Minister," Stella said. "It didn't go well."

"I pretty much figured that. We heard you screaming at each other," answered Tom. Stella looked away embarrassed.

"But we do have a plan," interjected Ms Morgan before Tom could say anything else.

"I really don't think..." whispered Frank.

"But it's the best we've got."

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"Fine."

Ms Morgan cast Frank a funny look before she said, "Were going to take him by force."

Stella jumped. Keri, Aneisha and Tom exchanged looks. "Whats wrong?" asked Keri.

"It's just that... Well, we took him by force last time," Stella said, hoping they'd understand. And they did- well, Keri and Aneisha did anyway. Tom just stared, not getting the message.

"So...?" he said, hoping Stella would elaborate. Keri kicked him hard underneath the table, which caused Tom to fall off his chair groaning. Stella glared at Keri. Keri shrugged and smiled feebly.

"God, what was that for?!" groaned Tom.

"I'll explain on the way," Keri said, not breaking eye contact with the others. "Right now, we need to get back to base."

* * *

An hour after Rosa had started crying, she fell asleep. Dan watched his mother for a while, taking her in, looking at his mother properly for the first time. She looked... peaceful. Peaceful, quiet and vulnerable. Three words that weren't often used to describe a Crime Minister.

Dan untangled himself from her arms and she murmured, curling up underneath the covers. He smiled, and left the room-only to be faced with a bunch of curious KORPS agents. One of them gave a squeak of fright, but then a voice floated over.

"Don't worry. Hes not gonna bite."

"Rebbecca!" said Dan in relief, turning in her direction. "Thank God I found you!"

Rebbecca smiled. "What happened in there? I know it must sound crazy, but I thought I heard..."

She trailed off. Dan finished her sentence for her.

"Crying?"

She nodded.

"As hard as it is to believe, yes, Rosa... mum... The Crime Minister... was crying."

There were several gasps. Rebbecca smiled at Dan.

"Now, you been here for ages. Would you like anything to eat or drink, sweetie?"

"Actually, I was wondering... Could I have a glass of water, please?"

There was a clatter as someone dropped their clipboard in utter shock. Dan sighed.

"What is it with you people? Does it surprise you I have manners?"

"Minnie here, sir. Yes it does surprise us. We never expected you to be so polite, since..." it was the girl who had squeaked in fright. She glanced at Rosa's door. Dan shook his head.

"Im not horrible... I think."

There was scattered laughter, and Dan was led away for his very own tour of KORPS.

* * *

"We cant do that. It will cause international panic and scandal."

"Yeah, well, Dan could be turning evil right now and you want to wait a week?"

Ms Morgan and Stella were arguing. Ms Morgan wanted to get her adopted son out that night, but Stella was against it. Frank, Aneisha and Tom stood awkwardly in between the two.

"We have to plan an attack. Rushing into things will only make the situation worse for Dan."

"We have the rest of tonight to plan. Then we'll attack in the middle of the night."

"Do you really think special forces is going to appreciate being called out at that hour?"

"I don't care! We need to get Dan back! God knows what they're doing to him-if he's still the Dan we know!"

"Dan was fine when he was talking to us. I don't think the Crime Minister would go that far."

Ms Morgan glared at Tom. He promptly fell silent and moved behind Aneisha.

"Tom's right Gabrielle. We have to wait."

Seeing that she was getting nowhere with this, Ms Morgan sighed and relented. She nodded.

"Good," said Stella. "In exactly one week's time, Dan will be here, in this base, safe from KORPS."

Although it was just a statement, everyone felt she had just made an oath. And by hell, they were gonna keep it.

**OK! That's the next chapter, as promised. right! If I can get 130 reviews, I will make the next chapter fluffy. There will be so much fluff, you'll be DROWNING in it! **

**pairings: Deri, Toneisha, Frella.**


	14. The week progresses

**HEY YOU! THATS RIGHT YOU! DONT YOU DARE GO DO SOMETHING ELSE! THAT CAN WAIT UNTIL YOU'VE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I DONT CARE! THATS AN ORDER SOLIDER!**

**ibliniy (the fluff maker) xxxxx**

**Day 1: KORPS base**

"Wow. I didn't even know half the places here even existed when I broke in."

Rosa laughed. She loved watching the expression of wonder and excitement grow on Dans face. She had her baby back at last. Then she frowned. "What do you mean? I've only seen you here once! Have you broken in before?"

Dan realised what he'd said. "Umm, you really need to upgrade your security systems," he said in response. "he wasn't gonna tell her about the countless times he broken in... as an exercise. Honestly, KORPS security was a laugh.

Rosa could tell by the guilty look in his eyes that he had broken in quite a few times. Had the situation been different, she would've been angry, but she was glad. Now she could take in everything, get back what she had missed over the years. What that Stella had taken from her. A wave of anger passed over her, but she pushed it down. She could brood about Stella later. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"It's a nice place. Though, I do have a question..."

"What?"

"Do you play checkers?"

**Day 1: MI9**

FIZZBANGPOP! That was the sound of Tom blowing up the base computers. Well, he thought, at least now I know its only 10 terabytes. "GUYS!" he bellowed at the top of his voice. "WE NEED NEW COMPUTERS!"

The team rushed in, hearing Tom's yell, ready to fight. When they saw him on the floor, surrounded by bits of metal and smoke, they kicked him.

"OW! What did you do that for?" he said, glaring reproachfully at them.

"Cmon," muttered Frank. "We're going to Central London."

"Them lot? But they're kids!" said the MI9 agent, 3 hours later where they were standing in the MI9 reception. Stella shot a death look at him and he fell silent.

"This way," she called to the team. They followed her into the building, self conscious from the stares they were receiving. Tom clutched his laptop protectively, shooting glances in every direction, the picture of an evil idiot. To their credit, Aneisha, Keri and Frank managed to hold back their laughs. Some of the agents smiled as they walked past, amused to see this boy and his friends.

Eventually they reached a computer room.

"Oh, its beautiful!" whispered Tom, staring at the room of the future. There were slender jumbotrons all of sizes, and the keyboards were built in. There was even a cup holder. Aneisha stared hard at Tom.

"You're gonna cry, aren't you?" she yelled, jabbing him in the chest. She snapped a picture of Tom, then held the phone high above her head as he reached up to grab it. "Oh, I am so sending this to everyone I know!"

"Giveitheregivitheregiveithere-"

"And... SEND!"

"NO!" Tom screamed like it was the end of the world. He flung himself dramatically onto the floor. Frank tried telling Aneisha off, but he was in fits of laughter like Keri and Stella.

The agents on the far side of the room watched. So these were the kids who had defeated KORPS so many times. However, they just couldn't imagine the sobbing one on the floor fighting anybody-or doing anything, really. It was then they realised that he had dragged himself over to the computer and started playing Blade Quest. They walked over to him and his friends.

"Hi," they said. "What are you doing?"

**Day 3: KORPS**

Rosa was talking to some new agents. They were asking her a lot of questions, which particularly irritated her. However, through her sons advice, she had resolved to try and control her short temper. As she walked past the main control room, she heard yelling.

"I'll do it! I'll do it, you lump of metal!"

The mastermind yelled in anger and frustration. Rosa hurried in.

Dan was standing on top of the Mastermind's case, and was threatening to zap him with a hundred volts. The new recruits watched the scene with interest.

"GET OFF ME YOU INSOLENT CHILD!"

"Never! You'll always be my enemy!"

"THATS IT!" he bellowed, and just like that, he zapped Dan with his own volts. Dan shouted out as his body went rigid and fell to the floor. Rosa shrieked and ran to him. If it had been a cartoon, the scene would have been comical.

"Mastermind!" said Rosa, stroking Dan's hair as he groaned. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching that bloody child of yours respect!" he yelled. "Obviously, MI9 teachings have some serious holes in it!"

Dan sat up so he could reply, but felt woozy and lay down again. "Bunch of wires," he muttered.

The new recruits had heard all about the Mastermind, and felt awed to see him. What shocked them was that this child had so blandly disrespected him. Rosa got up to reason with the Mastermind, and the recruits crept forward.

"Who are you?" one of them whispered.

"Her son." He pointed to Rosa. Their jaws dropped. "Yeah, I know. I only found out a few days ago. Cmon, I might as well show you around." And with that he got up and walked out. The recruits scurried after him.

**Day 3**: **MI9**

The press watched as MI9 stormed another KORPS base. They seemed intent on bringing down KORPS nowadays. As Stella hurried out, talking to 3 younger agents, and holding hands with a man about her age, they pursued her.

"Miss Knight!" they called. "What has brought on this harsh approach?" Their eyes-and the cameras- strayed to the linked hands of Frank and Stella. They instantly let go.

"Well, we have decided that the best way to bring down KORPS is to meet them head on," replied Stella.

"And who's this?" the reporter asked eagerly. "Your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's not my..."

"We're not..."

Frank and Stella spoke at the same time. They stared at each other.

"Am I your boyfriend?" asked Frank quietly.

"Are you?" said Stella, confused.

"If I could cut in here," interjected one of the 3 agents. Her long red hair fell over her face as she got Frank and Stella's hands and put them back together again. "They're boyfriend and girlfriend."

What a field day the press were having.

**hello! I know this chapter is quite long to contain 3 days only, but there u go! next chapter coming out soon!**

**oh and a shout out to Katniss Bella Potter and Katie190297 who are co authoring (if that's a word) a new story called Not All Human. Read it coz i know for a fact those two write amazing stories!**


	15. Dan and Keri talk

**Hey! new chapter! deri as requested! sadness too! sorry its so short, the next one will be longer, promise! Remember to read the story Not All Human! **

**ibliniyxxx**

**Day 5: MI9**

Inside the base, Keri was crying. Alone. This entire 'taken' affair had really got to her. She missed Dan more than ever, wishing he was there to comfort her like he usually was.

But then again, thought Keri, if he was here, then I wouldn't be crying, would I? A small half sob half laugh escaped her throat. Oh, the irony.

"Keri?"

Dan had done it again. He had completed the impossible. Even though he was stuck inside KORPS, he had still managed to be there for her. Keri felt herself falling for him all over again, like it was the very first time she was gazing into his deep, sky-blue eyes.

"Dan." Her voice came out hoarse. She moved towards the giant computer screen. "Are you OK?"

"More like, are you OK? Im fine. My own mother wouldn't hurt me-even if she is one of the most wanted people in the entire universe."

Just like Dan to crack a joke to cheer her up. She smiled at him sadly. "Everyone here misses you, you know."

Dan sighed. "I know. I have tried to adjust to life here, but I just don't agree with what they're doing. I had to execute a rescue on a bunny they were gonna test on."

Keri laughed. "In another life, you would have been a vet."

Dan gazed at her through the screen. "I've missed you the most," he said quietly.

Keri's breath caught in her throat. Did that mean he loved her back? She wasn't crazy?

"I don't know what it is we have, Keri. It's weird and wonderful, but its so confusing. I tell myself I have a girlfriend, Zoe, your sister, but is she really anymore?"

Keri pushed back the hair from her face. "That's your decision, Dan. I shouldn't do anything to influence it."

"Do you love me?"

Keri looked at Dan. He looked almost frightened of the answer.

"Yes."

Dan didn't say anything for a few seconds, and Keri immediately felt guilty. Had she thrown him off? Did she come on too strong?

He broke her thoughts by pressing his hands against the computer screen, and she matched his hands, gazing hungrily into the screen, like she could fall through, straight into his arms and stay there forever and ever and ever...

"DAN!"

Instantly, the moment was broken. They both snatched their hands away as the team ran up.

"OMFG DAN ARE YOU OK?!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"

"ALL RIGHT LISTEN-"

Keri melted away into the background and out of sight. Dan pretended to listen to his friends as he watched her go, leaving his heart confused and empty.


	16. The rescue

**hello. **

**ibliniyxxxx**

The big day arrived. The entire of MI9 were tense. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But no one wanted to break the silence. MI9 looked onto their boss, Ms Morgan, Frank and the team. Stella had called nearly every agent to pull this mission off. They were hoping to get Dan back, possibly arrest the Crime Minister and kill the Mastermind- and they weren't taking any chances.

DONG. DONG.

Everyone jumped as Big Ben sounded for 12 o clock. That was their cue. Time to go on the biggest mission of their lives. Keri felt the pull towards the KORPS base. No. Not towards the KORPS base. Towards Dan.

* * *

Over in KORPS, Dan wasn't aware of anything. He was too busy thinking about Keri. No, Zoe. Keri. Zoe? Or was he thinking about Keri? He was so busy, he didn't notice the grins on Rebbeca, Mark and Minnie's faces. Rebbeca sidled up to him.

"So? Who is she?" she asked slyly. Dan shook himself and looked at her in a daze.

"What? Who?" he said, startled.

"You know..." she replied, wiggling her eyebrows. Dan looked more confused than ever. Finally Minnie couldn't take it.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Who is she?" said Minnie excitedly, dropping her clipboard and running to sit on the other side of Dan.

"Wh-what? I don't- what are you- how did- WHAT?"

"Don't harass the poor boy," said Mark, brushing some imaginary specks of dust off Minnie's clipboard, which he had so expertly caught when she dropped. His eyes met Dan's. "He'll tell us when he wants to."

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Dan protested.

"COME _ON_ Dan! Dreamy eyes, vacant expression, not to mention the fact you're blushing! It's obvious you're thinking about a girrrrrrlll!" Rebbeca drew the word 'girl' out to sound teasing.

"Well, tell," urged Minnie, "Come on!"

Dan sighed. "Actually, I don't know who I'm in love with any more. I'm torn..."

"Between who?" asked Mark, sitting cross legged on the floor of the nursery.

"Two sisters. Keri and Zoe. Zoe was-is?-my girlfriend, but she left, and she hasn't called or anything, and Keri I work with a lot now."

"Tell us everything," Minnie said.

"I suppose it all began with the fall of SKUL. I met Zoe there. I didn't like her at the time..." began Dan. The others settled in for a very long story.

* * *

**Flashback 1**

_"Lets just leave before the gorillas work out what's happening," said Dan, rolling his eyes. He turned and began walking away, somehow knowing Keri would follow him. What he didn't know was that Keri was drawn to him, to his strength, to those deep blue eyes, which radiated warmth, love and protection. She vowed to stay close to him, no matter what._

**Flashback 2**

_"You know, we could make a fortune from these."_

_"No, Keri."_

_"But-"_

_"NO, Keri!" yelled Dan laughing. Keri gazed after him as he walked away to fill in the medical team on Keri's health. She had just been hypnotized. But even though she was free from her SAD prison frame of mind, she knew she would never be free from Dan's allure, his smile, his laugh... everything._

_"She's OK," he told them. "Not hypnotized at all."_

"Keri?"

Keri opened her eyes. She was sitting in the back of a van, a police one, with the team and some other agents. She directed her gaze to the floor, so none of them would see the slight tears that had gathered in her eyes at the last memory.

Oh Dan, she thought, how very wrong you were.

* * *

"And now I think I'm in love with Keri, except I don't know if Zoe and I have officially broken up 'cause she's been gone so long, and I really don't know what to do."

Dan took a deep breath. Mark, Rebbeca and Minnie were all staring at him in awe and surprise.

"You know I don't think I've ever heard a love story that complicated," Mark said.

"Yeah. You should write a book!" Minnie piled on.

Rebbeca was frowning. "I suppose if Zoe hasn't contacted you in ages that would make her null and void. Which means you could make a move on Keri."

Dan rocked back and forth. "There is another, slightly bigger problem."

Mark groaned. "What?"

Minnie snorted. "It cant get any worse."

"Keri is K3R1. Otherwise known as the 'vessel'," said Dan.

"OK. It officially got worse."

* * *

Aneisha was watching her best friend for the entire ride. She was aware that something had happened between Dan and Keri, that their relationship had developed somehow, but she wasn't sure on the how. Keri had told her briefly (when Aneisha asked, she noticed) about it, but no details. This worried her. Usually, they would share everything. Now, though, ever since Dan's third appearance, she had been withdrawn and quiet. she hadn't even checked the latest fashion updates. Keri smiled slightly at something.

"Keri?" she asked.

Keri opened her eyes and looked at the floor. Aneisha saw her crying slightly. She signalled to the agent sitting next to her, who looked uncomfortable with a crying teen next to him and moved into his place.

"Hey. Whats wrong?"

Keri looked up at her with watery eyes. Her mascara was running.

"That's the thing Neish. Everything's so right, it has to be shattered at some point. And I think I know when."

"Oh." Aneisha knew she was referring to when KORPS and MI9 would clash. Keri after all, was the vessel. If they got her... Aneisha dreaded to think about it.

"Yeah. If-"

"No. Stop dwelling on the ifs. They're not gonna happen."

"But, Neish-"

"Listen to me." Aneisha took her best friend by the shoulders. "They're not gonna happen because you've got us-and an entire battalion-surrounding you. We're gonna kill this mission."

Keri smiled. "One question."

"Yeeeaaahhh?" said Aneisha dragging it out for as long as possible.

"Is my mascara running?"

Keri was back.

* * *

The Mastermind floated around in the systems, every so often hacking into an MI9 computer to see what was happening. Luckily for MI9, the rescue/takedown mission had been logged on paper, because it was extremely important. If MI9 was ever in a breach, they could easily destroy paper files. It would never return. Computer files, however, could be recovered. He was passing by Dan's nursery, when he heard something rather strange.

"Keri is K3R1."

"OK. It officially got worse."

"HOW did you even fall in love with her?!"

"I don't know Mark. How the hell am I meant to?"

"OK. Obviously, the logical thing to do would be kill yourself before the Mastermind kills you. We'll say it was an accident."

"NO Rebbeca. Stop being so dramatic. I mean, JEEZ."

At that point the Mastermind had heard enough. He burst in, screaming, "WHAT!?"

"Ah. Well..." said a very nervous Dan.

* * *

"Delta one, to Control. We are in position."

"Delta two, falling asleep over here."

"Delta three, we're good to go."

"OK, men- and women. Move out on my mark," Stella whispered into her walkie-talkie. She felt deja vu come over her and pushed it away. "Ready, steady..." She paused.

I can still call it off, she thought. A warm weight fell onto her shoulder. Frank.

"You can do this," he said quietly.

She nodded. "GO, GO, GO! ALL UNITS MOVE NOW!"

They burst into KORPS.


	17. A big desicion for Rosa

**HAHAHAHA! I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFIE! BET YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, DONT YOU? WELL, IM JUST GONNA FILL THE PAGE WITH RANDOM WORDS! VEGATABLE, CARROT, SOUP, HARRY POTTER...**

**(goes on a rant)**

**ibliniyxxx**

MI9 were immediately met with gunfire. Rosa had taken Dans advice, and had upped KORPS security. A few agents instantly dropped to the ground, hit. The rest dived out-of-the-way, dragging those injured with them.

"What the hell do we do?" hissed Frank. "We'll never get past!"

As Stella tried to find an answer, determination and courage filled Keri's heart. "We meet them head on," she said for Stella. Frank stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are you stupid? It's practically war out there!" he said.

"Exactly. It's the last thing they'd be expecting." She took the walkie-talkie from Stella and said into it, "All right lads and women. On my mark, we're gonna trash this place. I don't care what you have to do. We are bringing KORPS down today."

Voices over the walkie-talkie said:

"I like this girl already."

"Yeah! Grenade!"

"#BRINGITONKORPS!"

The next second, MI9 had run out to meet KORPS, kicking, punching, shooting. All three units had surrounded the KORPS agents and were in the middle of a fight. The team, however, heard none of this. They were scanning the area, trying to find Dan.

Just then, an escaped KORPS agent rang a bell. Sirens wailed all throughout KORPS. Keri looked on in despair. How were they meant to find Dan now? She spotted the particular agent trying to get away. Typical KORPS, she thought. She grabbed him by the back of his suit and demanded, "Where is Dan?"

He simply karate chopped her in the neck, forcing her to let go. Keri gasped and straightened up, massaging her throat. Just then, she heard a frantic yell.

"KERI! KERI! OVER HERE!" screamed Aneisha. Keri bolted toward her and before she could ask, Aneisha said, "I've got a visual on the building! Lets go!"

Keri grinned at followed her retreating friends back. "Thanks Tom," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Left. Right. Left. Forward. Soon, Keri lost all sense of direction, and simply followed Aneisha like she was an angel rescuing her from the depths of hell. Which, in a way, she was. Emotional hell, that is.

They stopped as they turned a corner. Stella, Frank and Delta Two were at the end of the corridor. They stared at each other in disbelief. Back to square one.

Fate works in mysterious ways, Keri would say later, as a not a minute after they had found Delta Two, Dan crashed through into the hall way with three people bringing up the rear.

"I bloody hate locks," Dan snapped. He saw a movement out the corner of his eye and turned around.

"Keri," he breathed. They gazed at each other for what seemed like forever. Footsteps brought them back to reality. The Crime Minister.

One second. One second to grab Dan and run. The question was:

_Who was gonna get to him first?_

All three groups lunged at Dan. He reached his mother, but was instantly pulled away by Stella and Frank. Delta Two knocked out the people who were with Dan and dragged them away. Dan felt a pang of guilt, but focused on his mother.

"MUM!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

"DANNY!" she screamed back, but it was too late. She was swept away with the throng of agents trying to get her out of the building. "DANNY!"

Already, she was a million miles away.

* * *

Tom was unaware that any of this was happening. All he could hear and see was screaming, gunfire and fighting. The girl he was with, Rose, observed it from over his shoulder.

"Looks like something out of X-Men," she said thoughtfully. Tom grinned. He was really gonna like this girl.

Suddenly, a shout came from his ear phone.

"TOM! ROSE! GET THE BLOODY RESTRAINTS OUT!"

Frank and Stella dragged a struggling Dan in. They threw him on to the chair and tied him down with the ropes Tom and Rose were handing them.

"What happened?" Tom inquired, worried.

"We don't know what that woman has put into his head-"

"Watch your mouth Frank. That's my mother you're talking about," Dan said in a low, dangerous voice. Tom gulped. If looks could kill...

Keri and Aneisha came in. "Hey Dan," Keri said, trying to fight the urge to kiss him.

All the fight seemed to go out of Dan. He slumped in the chair, and looked up at the team. "So... where do we go from here?"

"Well..."

"Um..."

"I know! We could-no I got nothing."

"There has to be a way to bring down KORPS without hurting Dan," Stella sighed, leaning against Frank. He pulled her close, and Dan yelled, "WHAT! WHEN DID STELLA AND FRANK GET TOGETHER!"

The problem was momentarily forgotten as Aneisha grinned and said, "Well..."

* * *

The Crime Minister sat, composed, at her desk. She had decided that not showing her true feelings was best in this situation. Whispers went through KORPS like a fire in a wood. She had cried, again. Two times in a week. This would become legend.

As she prepped a counter attack on MI9, Dan rose to the surface of her mind. She sighed and to her horror, felt tears. She quickly sent her assistant out and broke into huge sobs, letting her fear and anger out.

_Sometimes_, her subconscious said, _its nice to have a good cry._

* * *

"So, what do we do?"

Frank had posed this question several times, refreshing it like the way you might refresh a webpage.

No one had spoken since Dan had laughed himself to tears on Stella and Frank's miraculous public get together. The solemn mood settled in once again, dampening their hearts and spirits.

Dan shot up suddenly. "I have an idea," he said.

"What?" Rose said eagerly.

"It might not work, but it's the best we've got."

* * *

On hearing footsteps approaching her door, Rosa locked it, remembering what Dan had said abut locks. Then she buried her head in her pillow and resumed crying. She heard a click, and the door opened.

Impossible, she thought, the only person with access to my room is...

"Dan." She finished her sentence out loud as Dan came in. Like a dream, she walked over to him, and hugged him, not intending to let go for a very long time.

"Er, mum, you're killing me."

"Sorry, sweetie. How did you escape? What happened?"

"I didn't escape, mum. MI9 are waiting outside."

"So lets kill them and-"

"No."

She sighed. "What do you suggest we do, then?"

"I've got a proposition from MI9."

"Fine. Lets hear it." She sat down on the bed and Dan sat next to her.

"If you walk out and surrender right now, they wont put you in jail."

"No. They'll out me in a mental hospital."

"I haven't finished yet. In exchange for not going to jail, you can work with me. For MI9."

Rosa paused.

"Well. Lets go and surrender then."

As they walked out, Dan thought with a dizzy kind of happiness, _me. She chose me._

**OK! I know it seems the story has ended, but there is ONE MORE VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER! I WILL BE POSTING IT ONE WEEK AFTER THIS ONE! It is extremely relevant, so read it.**

**WARNING: HUGE TWIST APPROACHING WHICH WILL POSSIBLY LEAD INTO MY NEXT STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't do one of these for every chapter. But as we might have established now, I am definitely not the maker or owner of MI High. **

**Review!**


	18. A Happy Ending?

**HELLO, READERS! I can confirm that this is the last chapter (sob) and that I do not own MI High (double sob). I want at least 140 reviews before I finish this story! Its been a good run, people! I just wanted to point out a mistake. I said Rosa was going to see her son after 16 years, which would make him 20, but he's 16...**

**As you've worked out, I'm not very good with maths... XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**ibliniyxxx**

"We can still arrest her," muttered Stark in Stella's ear. "Just grab her and run."

"No. The Crime Minister is an honourable woman. She wouldn't turn into a rat. And besides, what would Dan think of us? We lied to him for 12 **(I hope that's correct)** years. No more."

Rosa and Dan walked out into the sunlight. Everyone watched as Rosa pulled out a white handkerchief out of her pocket and held it up. It was a truce. Stella sighed in relief.

As Dan and Rosa approached, she began to panic. What should she say? How was she meant to react? Frank sensed her panic and plonked himself behind her. She felt his hand on the small of her back, forcing her to stay and face up to her former best friend. She felt reassured with him there, but an uneasiness came over her.

Rosa stopped and looked at Stella. "Pause?" she asked.

Stella nodded. "Pause."

They both hugged each other. The team and Frank looked on in surprise, then shrugged. Stella and Rosa had out everything on hold: the fact that they were meant to be worst enemies, the stress, the comments, just so they could hug. Rosa was taller than Stella, which made it awkward to hug her, but they didn't care. They broke apart to see the shocked face of Stark staring at them.

"But-but you cant-" he blustered, going red. He was about to explode like a volcano. "Somebody seize her!"

"Oh, shut it, Stark," said Stella, laughing, and bringing Stark's team to a halt. "Put a lid on it." She walked over to the team and Frank, Rosa following her. Just like old times.

Keri looked into the Crime Minister's eyes. They both nodded at each other. Keri would probably never trust her, but they could reach a mutual understanding. Dan grinned.

"So, what now?" he asked, looking around at his family-his real family. His gaze slid to Keri she looked away, blushing.

"How about we drive off into the sunset?" Tom said, putting an arm around Aneisha and almost getting it broken by her.

The team-the _new _team, Stella, Rosa, Frank, Dan, Tom, Aneisha and Keri all joined hands. "That's good enough for me," Dan said simply.

They clambered in, and drove to a new dawn.

* * *

All was quiet in ST Hopes. They hadn't had any missions for days, but everyone agreed that KORPS were going to attack at any minute and they should stay on alert. Dan, Aneisha, Keri and Tom were in a history lesson, wishing that something would happen that would require them to leave.

"And that is the legend of King Arthur. Now, can anyone tell me why this is relevant to British history?" Mr Flately asked to no one in particular.

"Mr Flately! Might I interrupt your lesson?" Mrs King was standing at the door.

"Oh, yes, go ahead, Mrs King. What is it?"

"We have a new teacher with us."

The team sat up. New teachers were always bad news, agent or not.

"Her name is Ms Haynes, and I believe she is an IT teacher, is that correct?"

Dan could not believe his eyes. Standing behind Mrs King was Rosa. She walked into the classroom and faced the befuddled students.

"Hello, young man. Who are you?" she said holding out her hand to Tom. The team barely contained their laughter as they tried to remain anonymous. Tom shook her hand.

"My name is Tom, madam," he replied, grinning. Rosa's eyes twinkled and everyone else in the class knew immediately that this was one teacher they were gonna like.

"Hey, Dan. Isn't your last name Haynes?" Lady J said, frowning.

Whoopsy. Cover blown.

"Well, the cats out of the bag," said Rosa, instantly dropping Tom's hand. "I know this lot through Dan, but I've still to meet the rest of you."

Dan's cheeks were pink as he hissed in mock anger, "You're working at my school, mum? Seriously?"

Later on, everyone would wonder about the extremely close connection between Dan and Rosa.

* * *

"2 more lessons to go until IT," whispered Keri to Dan. She put her lips against his ear, making him shiver. She pulled away and smiled at him cheekily. Rosa walked in through the door.

"Come along, children, it's time for your tennis club," she said calmly. The team got up, Tom a little reluctantly to keep up the act, but the moment they were out of sight, they bolted to the caretaker's cupboard.

Aneisha scanned her finger and they all piled in. Going down, they all watched Rosa's transformation in complete wonder.

"Very classy, mum," Dan commented when they stepped out.

Rosa was wearing a leather jacket like the girls, and a formal skirt. They both had the imprint: _MI9_ on them. She smiled at him.

"All righty, team!"

Frank swung around in his chair to reveal Stella sitting on his lap. "We have a very special guest coming here today," she said excitedly, jumping off his lap."I think you guys will like her a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," yawned Tom. "Aneisha and I will go greet the guest."

"Perhaps I should come with you, so she doesn't kill me when we get down here," Rosa chipped in walking to the lift with Tom and Aneisha.

Frank and Stella took one look at each other, then at Dan and Keri. They followed the others out.

"Well," sighed Dan, "I guess that leaves us to welcome this mysterious person into MI High."

Dan glanced at Keri and realised she was looking at him strangely. "Oh. Err... Are you OK?" he asked her awkwardly, becoming conscious of the fact that they were alone.

Keri took a step towards him. "Not really."

"Really? What's wrong?"

"I'm sick."

"Oh no! What have you come down with?" Dan asked, looking worried. Keri felt surer of her decision than ever.

"I'm lovesick, Dan. For you." And she took a deep breath and kissed him. He kissed her back after about a second. It was heaven to her, finally being alone, having this moment.

"Dan! Dan! I'm back!"

Keri pulled away at the voice. It was almost like she had heard it once before.

"Dan? What are you doing with _her?_"

Keri turned around.

Standing there, in all her MI9 attire, was Zoe. And it was clear she had just witnessed what had happened.

**What will happen now? Who will Dan choose? Find out in my next story!**


End file.
